Lies can be Deadly
by Elegant Solution
Summary: It's been 17 years since that fateful day Stu Shepard found himself in that phonebooth. Everything in his life had been going well, until his 16 year old daughter found herself at the mercy of the same ruthless killer.


Lies can be Deadly

Rated: R, for bad language, drug use, and a sex scene.

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, except for Gina.

Please read and review.

Summary: It's been 17 years since that fateful day Stu Shepard found himself in that phonebooth. Everything in his life had been going well, until his 16 year old daughter found herself at the mercy of the same ruthless killer.

Gina Shepard pulled on her leather jacket. It was chilly out today and her mother would bitch to no end if she didn't put a jacket on. She passed her father's opened study as she headed toward the door. He saw her and told the person on the other end of the phone to hold on.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm gonna meet Katie and we're just gonna hang out. Is that okay?" Gina replied.

"It's fine, just be careful," Stu said.

"Daddy, I'll be fine. I'm not a little girl anymore," she sighed.

"Yeah, I know, baby. But it doesn't matter, the city is rough and I don't want anything happening to you."

"I know, daddy. Don't worry so much. I'll see ya later," she said, opening the front door of their Upper East side apartment.

"Wait, Gina, you have your cell phone right?" Stu asked.

Gina pulled her silver cell out of her pocket. Stu smiled.

"Have a good time, sweetheart."

Gina sighed as she walked out the door. Her dad was a little overprotective. She never understood why. All she knew was that he always made her take her cell phone; he made it clear that she was never to use a phonebooth. She didn't know what his paranoia was. Gina hailed a cab and told the driver to take her to the Lower West side to Katie's place.

Stu had never told his daughter about the phonebooth. He didn't want her to be exposed to it. That part of his life was over with. He didn't need his daughter becoming as paranoid as he was. There really was no point in her knowing.

Gina snorted another line of coke. Katie was busy shooting up herion. This how Gina spent most of her afternoons. Duing a few line of coke, maybe a drop of X, and defintly some shots of vodka and a few beers. Her parents didn't know. She would just crash at Katie's if she was too stoned or too wasted to go back home.

After her fourth line of coke, Gina decided to call it quits.

"I've gotta go home," Gina said.

"Why? The party is just getting started. Besides Justin is coming by later," Katie said.

Gina smiled at Justin's name.

"I'd love to, but daddy's been getting on my case lately and I don't want him to find out about what I've been doing."

"Suit yourself. You can't be daddy's little girl forever."

"Fine, just let me call him."

Gina walked outside Katie's door and dialed home. Her dad picked up a few rings later.

"Hello?" Stu asked.

"Hey, daddy. I'm gonna stay at Katie's a little longer is that okay?" Gina replied.

"Yeah, sure. Just be careful."

Gina rolled her eyes at that line.

"I'll be fine. See ya later."

Gina hung up and went back to join Katie. Later on that night, the party was raging. Katie's parents were never home and the neighbors were used to it. Gina found herself in Katie's parents' bedroom. Justin was sloppily kissing her neck.

Gina was stung out on coke and beer. She didn't even remember Justin taking off her clothes. His body was on top of hers, slamming in and out. Gina had her legs wrapped around the blond boy's slender waist. The rest of the night was a blur.

Gina moaned and looked at the clock next to her on the bed. It was ten in the morning. She collect herself together and took a shower. She headed back home. At least she was sober now.

She walked back into the apartment and ran into her mother.

"Sorry," Gina mumbled.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm glad you're home. Both your dad and I are going to be working late," Kelly said.

"That's fine. I'm just gonna stay in."

A Month Later

Gina made her way shakily down the street. She bit her lip and wanted to cry. She was about a month pregnant. Katie had given her the address to a place that would give her an abortion. There was no way in hell her dad could find out.

She walked past a phonebooth and her cell rang.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice shaking a little.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong?" Stu asked.

"Nothing's wrong, daddy. Why would you think that?" she replied.

"You just sounded a little upset. Never mind, I'm glad you're fine. I'm just calling to remind you that your mom and I are expecting you home around eight or so," he said.

"Yeah, I remember. I'll be there," she said.

"See ya later, sweetheart."

"Bye, dad."

Gina clicked her phone shut. She gathered her nerves together and was just about to head off, when the phone in the phonebooth rang. Gina looked around at the people passing by, they didn't seem fazed by it at all. She shrugged and went into the booth.

"Hello?" she asked, picking up the phone.

"Hello, Gina," a deep sinister voice replied on the other end.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Your savior," he chuckled.

"Very fucking funny. Now who is this?" she demanded.

"That's not very approariate language for a young girl. You sound just like your father."

"You don't even know who my father is."

"Stuart Shepard married to Kelly Shepard. Famous PR, they live at..."

"Okay, okay. Any shithead can find that info on the internet. What do you want?"

"I want you to confess," he said.

"To what?"

"Your sins."

Gina laughed.

"And what sins would you be referring too?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't roll your eyes. You're in a very serious situation. I know all about your coke use and that baby growing inside you," he said.

Gina's blood chilled.

"W-www-what?" she stammered.

"Gina, I'm offering you a chance of redemption. You can confess your sings and start over again."

"Fuck you. You're just some lunatic trying to get a rise out of me. Well, it's not going to work. Have a nice life."

"I wouldn't hang up the phone if I were you."

"And what if I do?" she asked.

"I doubt your daddy wants to find your body with a bullet hole in your head."

Gina shook. She didn't want to die.

"Okay, you've got my attention."

"Good. Your father put up much more of a fight. Semms you got your mother's smarts," he chuckled.

Gina had pressed the redial button on her cell phone. The last number she had dialed was her dad's. Stu heard the phone ring and he pressed the speaker phone button. Him and Kelly were in the kitchen getting stuff ready.

"Hello?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"How do you know my dad?" Gina asked.

Stu looked at his wife.

"He was in the same position as you about seventeen years ago. Let me tell you, I brought that man to his knees."

"What do you mean that my dad was in my position seventeen years ago?" she asked.

Stu froze.

"God, Kelly," he said.

"Shh," Kelly whispered.

"Please, don't kill me. I don't want to die in a phonebooth," she sobbed.

The line went dead and Stu was already half way out the door.

"Stu! Be careful. I can't lose either one of you," Kelly said, kissing him.

"Don't worry, but I'm not letting my daughter die in a phonebooth."

"That was a smart move, calling your dad. But he can't get you out of this mess," the man said.

"He'll kick your fucking ass if you try to hurt me," she said.

"You're not reall in the position to make threats. I'm sorry to say that he can't."

Gina was on the floor of the booth, trying not to sob. Tears had streamed down her face.

"Gina!" she heard someone yell.

"Daddy!" she yelled, pushing the door open.

"Gina, don't leave the booth or I'll shoot you right in front of your father and tell him to stay back," he said.

"Daddy, please don't come any closer," she said.

Stu stopped where he was. He could see the tears on his daughter's face and the fear in her chocolate eyes. He wasn't going to let her suffer like he did.

"Gina, it's okay, tell me what's wrong," he said.

"Daddy, I can't," she said.

"Honey, that's not what I mean. What have you been hiding?" he asked.

"Gina, be smart and tell him. Don't make that same mistake he did and wait," the man said.

"W-will you let me go?" she asked.

"We'll see how you do."

Gina pushed the door open a little more, but remained on the floor. She took a deep breath.

"Dad, whenever I go to Katie's house, we do drugs," she started.

Stu sighed.

"She usually shoots up herion and I usually snort coke. Sometimes we get drunk. Remember about a month ago when I spent that night at Katie's?" she asked.

Stu nodded his head.

"Well, she was having a party. I was stoned out of my mind and I, I, I..."

"What sweetheart? Just tell me, and it will all be over soon," Stu said, just wanting to hold his daughter.

"We had sex. That's the whole reason I'm down here. It's cause I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry," she said in tears.

"Very good. Very good indeed," the man said.

"Thank you," she whispered into the reciver.

"For what?" he asked.

"For giving me another chance," she said.

"You're a smart girl. And a grateful one at that. You're free to go," he said, then hung up.

Gina placed the reciver back and ran out to her father. Stu gathered her into his arms.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," she sobbed into his chest.

Stu stroked her chocolate hair.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. I'm sorry too," he soothed.

"For what?" she asked looking up at him.

"For not telling you about what happened," he said.

"It's okay. It wouldn't have done me much good knowing. Can we just go home now?"

"Yeah, baby, we can."


End file.
